Hidden Secrets
by VampireWitch456
Summary: When Hermione was three years old her parents were killed however Hermione accidently apparates to Forks, Washington where she's adopted by our favourite vampires the Cullen's but when Hermione goes to Hogwarts she's soul bound to Harry Potter. Warning includes manipulative Dumbledore and Weasley's
1. Attacked and meetings

Chapter one ~ attacked and meetings

Three year old Hermione Lily-Rose Granger was with her parents Daniel and Emma Granger in the living room when the front door flew open. Startled, Hermione hid in the cupboard as she watched through a tiny gap her parents being attacked and dying. After the attacker's left little Hermione hesitantly with tears rolling down her cheeks went to her parent and said "mummy, daddy please wake up"!  
Not really understanding what was happening Hermione started cried a bit harder while in the background she could hear her one year old sisters Luna and Selene crying in their room/cribs trying to get passed the safety bar in their room. Crying, little Hermione then accidently apparates away.

* * *

Forks, Washington; 2 hours later...

Hermione fell asleep from crying and seven vampires were out hunting/drinking animals and Esme the motherly figure of the family heard young Hermione crying and so using her maternal instincts tracked the little girl's cries and saw a small girl sleeping she had tear stains down her face and leaves from when she fell asleep on the earth where leaves had fallen into the dirt and said "Carlisle!" *holds the girl in her arms* All the family hearing Esme rush to where she was and they see a small girl sleeping in Esme's arms.

Jasper feels something wrong with the girl and said "Esme I think she has a fever"

Carlisle feels her forehead and said "she has a temperature you're right Jasper"

Edward said "What's a young girl like herself doing out in this weather"?

Carlisle said "I don't know but she has tear stains meaning she was crying we have to get her warm fast or i fear she might die since she's so young her immune system's weaker than an average human because it does from the age of zero human's immune system is weak and grows stronger as humans get older"

Esme said "Then let's get her back Alice, Jasper come with us Emmett, Rose, Edward you finish hunting and we'll meet you back at the house"

* * *

1 week later...

Hermione woke up in a bed she didn't recognise and a man dressed in a white lab coat and wore a stethoscope around his neck said "Oh good you're awake I'm Carlisle Cullen what's your name"? Hermione said "I'm Hermione w-where am I"?

Carlisle said "You're in my home in Forks, Washington"

Hermione said "How'd I get from Engwand to here"?

Carlisle said "I don't know however what I do know is you had a fever probably caused by you being exposed to the cold for too long"

* * *

Eight years later...

Hermione was with her brothers, sisters and adoptive mother Esme whilst Carlisle her adoptive father was at the hospital working his shift when an owl flew in and dropped a letter by Hermione and then left.

"Hmm, an interesting way of sending a letter. Hermione, darling, why don't you open it"? Esme said amused.

Hermione replied "Yes Esme *opens the letter* Oh my god well that's amazing"

"What's it say Mia"? Her brother Edward wanted to know.

"I've been accepted to a school in Scotland called Hogwarts"

"Esme is it possible that Minerva sent the letter to Mia"? Edward asked his adoptive mother.

Esme said "I think she might have Edward"

Jasper, to this moment silently watching his family, could help and said "Esme who's Minerva"?

"She's a friend of ours we met some time ago in England. We still see one another occasionally. Not so often as we would like but…." Esme was explaining when suddenly they could hear a woman's voice said.

"So true my dear. I'm glad we are still friends Esme." Minerva McGonagall spoke standing by the fireplace/the open door.

Hermione said "whoa umm Ma'm did you send the letter"?

"I did indeed Hermione you see you're a very special you're a witch." Minerva told her while walking further in to the living room of Cullens house.

Not wanting to interrupt Minerva's speech, Esme wordlessly told the woman to take a seat.

Now, seated and looking at her friend Minerva continued "I am sorry Esme I came without previous notice. And although, I know you are aware about wizards and witches, I simply couldn't stop thinking that I should come and help you Hermione and your family to understand or to explain things if needed. After all, it is my duty do so… to help young witches and wizards to successfully enter the wizarding world in case they weren't aware about its existence until they receive their letter."

"How's Mia a Witch"? Alice asked, no longer being able to contain her curiosity.

Esme regaining all senses back was the first one to reply "Mia has magical gifts and the only way she can control them is if she uses a wand to channel her magic with. Hogwarts is the right place to help her with this."

A/N: Hi everyone my friend Adri helped me with this so thank you Adri for all your help also Adri/Phoenix26 it's much appreciated hunni ;)


	2. Soul Bound

Chapter Two ~ Soul Bound

Hermione was on the train to Hogwarts and a boy with messy black hair and green eyes said "c-can I sit here"?

Hermione smiled and said "Sure. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" **  
**

Harry smiled back at the pretty girl and replied "Hi I'm Harry Potter… you're from America aren't you"?

"Actually I was born here in England but raised in America…" she answered with a mixture of emotions displaying on her face for a while.

Harry was watching the girl seating in front of him, once again thinking how lovely she looked. "You look really pretty Hermione" he blurted out and went a bit red in the face.

"Thank you Harry and please call me Mia my siblings do."

Harry smiled at Hermione once again and asked her "do you want to be my girlfriend"?

Hermione laughed and said "I'd like that Harry" Then she leaned in to him and kissed him. Suddenly a golden light elopes them both then it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"W-what just happened Mia"?

"I think we just sent sparks flying *she said smiling* Alice warned me this would happen, you know."

Confused Harry asked "Mia Who's Alice"?

"My adoptive sister. she's 19 years old. I'm the youngest so far since i know they'll never age anyways they'll be with me forever young whilst i grow up"

"What do you mean Mia when you say they'll never age"?

"well Harry they're vampires but don't worry I'm safe with them as they drink animals blood and actually when I was younger from aged three till now they've watched me sleep because I'd have nightmares about my parents *sighs* I was three years old when they died and actually I vaguely remember having younger siblings"

"Oh Mia *kisses her innocently and hugs her* you'll be alright i mean you have me now and your family of course."

An owl then flew in through open window and dropped two letters on their laps. Not waiting for a second longer the owl then left and so Harry and Hermione opened the letters.

Harry wonders "there's one from Gringotts and one from the Ministry of Magic what's going on"?

"Well this one is from the Ministry and it says we're apparently married. What does the other say"? Hermione answered a bit shocked. But feeling as if she wouldn't mind to be married to Harry as he seems really nice and she liked him already.

"That we're to go to Gringotts to get our inheritances" Was Harry's reply.

"Oooh okay. I know it may sound weird and be totally unexpected and all but well I'm kinda glad I'm married to you Harry. What about you? aren't you happy"? Hermione asked her boyfr…no, husband now actually. *Guess I would have to get used to it. Get used to being bond to someone, well, not just someone but my husband* She thought to herself.

"Of course I am wow I find it amusing if anything" Harry said. *A wife… a family… She is my family now. I like the idea after not having really a real family. Should be more stranger I would guess. However, I feel like it's dare I say right. * Harry was telling himself.

"Harry we have to tell someone about this. I think we soul bounded when we, errr, kiss earlier and the golden light appeared. I remember I read some things about soul bound in Hogwarts: A history. I think there was that couple and they were Heads…. Anyway, what I wanted to say is, to be honest I don't trust Dumbledore with this information." Hermione confessed. She heard very unpleasant and bad things about the man. He is considered to be manipulative, in a bad way. Not only her family and their friends said so (of course they usually thought she wasn't listening to them or they pretended to think so) but she overheard some strangers while in Diagon Alley shopping for school supplies.

Harry agreed with his wife and said "Nor do I. I mean he left me with a bunch of dunderheads who told me my parents died in a car wreck because my father was always drunk"

Hermione gasped "Oh my god! Harry *hugs him to help him calm as he is shaking slightly with anger* once we get to Hogwarts we'll have Professor McGonagall take us, i mean she's an old friend of my adoptive family well to Carlisle, Esme and Edward she is at least so we might have a chance to talk to her."

"Mia how do they know Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked looking back at Hermione, feeling relaxed and calm after the hug his Hermione gave him moments ago. *must be the soul bounded thing* Harry thought.

"When Carlisle, Esme and Edward were in England back in 1954 so 40 or so years after Edward and Esme were turned by Carlisle they met Minerva McGonagall and actually she's a really nice lady and that i know of. Minerva was 17 years old when she met them" Hermione explained.

Harry smiled at his wife and said sincerely "Okay Mia I trust you."

After the sorting, both Harry and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore said "Now we're full i have an announcement to make. assisting us in Muggle studies will be Professor Esme Cullen, her husband Dr Cullen will be assisting Madame Pomphrey in the Hospital Wing and their five children will be 1st year students and they have been already sorted into Gryffindor".

The Cullen's came in and Hermione smirked happy her family were here.

Emmett smirked back and said "Hi Mia we told ya we'd see you soon, didn't we?"

"Yes, yes you did. However, I must say that seeing you all as eleven year olds is soooo creepy" their sister told them laughing quietly.

Jasper who was feeling Hermione and Harry's love said "Oh knock it off. i know you're in love Mia and that's gross you know feeling my little sister's love. it's bad enough i can feel mine and the rest of our family's love for each other. Didn't need this addition." The last bit Jasper muttered more for himself than anybody else.

Hermione smirked and spoke "and what if I am? Jazz I might love someone but hey how do you know you're not feeling anyone else's love"?

"I'm confused now why would Jasper be feeling other's emotions?" Harry said.

Edward realized what Harry and Hermione did and said "Oh no oh my they did and...Why do I have a twin"?

Hermione grinned and replied "the Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggery. also Harry just so you know my brothers and sisters have abilities well some of them do anyways. Edward's a telepath, Alice is a seer, Emmett has super strength, Jasper's an empath he can feel other's emotions and Rosalie's naturally beautiful, Esme's gift is to care about nature and Carlisle's is to have self-control as he's a Doctor and can be around human blood"

"Oh okay then that's soooo cool" Harry said.

Alice look at her sister asked "Mia did you do what I think Edward thinks you did"?

Hermione said "It wasn't our fault we fell in love it's a thing fate/destiny decided for us"

Smiling Alice told "I'm happy for you both."

Rosalie added "Mia we all are. we're just shocked is all"

After the 1st years were shown to their dorms by Percy Harry, Hermione, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie went to Carlisle and Esme's quarters and Carlisle asked "what's Harry doing here"?

"Carlisle Harry and I...we soul bonded meaning we're legally married in the Wizarding World. Ministry of Magic even sent us letter to inform us we are officially married according to wizarding law" Hermione replied holding her breath and waiting for Carlisle to say something.

Carlisle sighed and said "are you both okay with this?"

"I'm alright with this and so is Harry and we're sorry this happened but we didn't choose it chose us" Hermione tried for her family to understand and don't be angry with Harry and herself.

"Soul bonds are incredibly rare you're both lucky" Alice informed them.

"I wasn't aware of this and to be honest I haven't thought much about it yet but I guess I make sense. You know, it's all still new to us. Anyway thanks Alice for this bit of information." Harry told Alice. (I don't think that he would know for sure that soul bonds were rare, unless Hermione told him. I think I might make more sense if he only guessed)

Emmett exclaimed wanting to lighter the mood. "Awesome I get a new bro"!

Rosalie smacks him lightly and told him "Emmett behave"

"Sorry Rose, Harry, Mia, Carlisle, Esme" Emmett said.

Carlisle then spoke "I guess this means Harry's a part of our family now"

Esme hugged Harry and said "Welcome to the family Harry"

A/N: Hi everyone I know this is a new and improved version but my BETA Adri/Phoenix26 helped me so Thank you Adri for all your help it's much appreciated :)


	3. Inheritances and Quidditch

Chapter Three ~ Inheritances and a Quidditch game gone wrong

The next morning everyone was at breakfast and today was a day where people could sort themselves out ready for tomorrow's start of the term and so Harry and Hermione went into McGonagall's office and she said Harry, Hermione what brings you both here?

"Minerva we got letters from the Ministry and Gringotts addressed to us as Lord and Lady Potter we were wondering if you'd take us to Gringotts bank" Hermione asked the older woman. It still felt a bit weird to call her Professor by her given name while not dealing with school matters or being in classes. But she couldn't be thinking about this and instead should focus on her Professor's... ehm, Minerva's answer.

Smiling Minerva said. "Of course I will congratulations on your bonding"

Harry smiled and said "Thank you Professor McGonagall"

Minerva apparated Harry and Hermione to Gringotts bank and Minerva said to the person at the desk "Lord and Lady Potter have an appointment with the head of the bank"

Racknock said "Oh yes please wait here whilst i fetch him"

Griphook comes out and said "Lord and Lady Potter, Professor McGonagall please why don't you follow me"

So then they went to his office and he said "thank you for coming also congratulations on your soul bonding we at the bank are deeply concerned that you have no idea about your inheritances"

Harry said "Wait when should have i received my inheritances"?

Griphook said "Well theoretically when you turned seven"

Minerva who looked really angry said "Dumbledore did this"?

Hermione "I think so Minerva i mean he's pretty manipulative and also he looked at us really weirdly however I'm glad he doesn't know I know the Cullen's"

Griphook said "Indeed well Lord Potter do you want to hear your parent's wills"?

Harry said "Y-yes I do"

Hermione squeezes his hand gently and said "it'll be alright Harry"

Griphook taps the folder and an image of James appears and said "I Lord James Henry Potter being of soul, mind and body declare this to be my final will and testament"

"To Lady Lillian Potter I name you regent of the Potter family fortune until it is time for our son to take over, the bracelet i gave you on our graduation day of a Lily is a portkey i had made to keep you and Harry safe i love you my Lily flower and take good care of our son Lils"

"To Lord Harry James Potter I leave you the entire Potter family fortune which includes being Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, the Potter family seat on the Wizengamont, as the last heir you are Lord Gryffindor which means you can claim the Gryffindor seat too and every property that comes with it plus the billions of galleons that comes with our family line being so old and noble and the cloak of invisibility passed down from my family each generation"

"To Lord Sirius Orion Black-Potter Padfoot take care of my family if Lily's dead then i name you guardian of Harry since you're his godfather you're the 1st choice of custody wise I'd trust my son with, I also leave you to deal with the shares in all the stores i purchased for us so we could make a profit. And I know you don't need it but i leave you with seventy million galleons and my broom to pass on to Harry"

"To Lord Remus John Lupin I leave you with joint custody of Lord Harry James Potter, and seventy million plus our pride and joy Marauder Manor also Mooney mate buy yourself some new robes"

"To Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape I leave you both with fifty million galleons. Severus I know we've had our differences but don't judge my son because he looks like me with Lily's eyes i also left you the amount so you could achieve the dream of opening up your own private lab with any potion ingredients or equipment needed i also ask you to help Lily, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco protect Harry. Minerva you've always been a good Professor and Mentor towards me so take this money as a sign of gratitude for all you did for me"

"To Lord and Lady Malfoy I leave you with 25 million galleons; each and to help my godson protect Harry. To Lord Draco Malfoy i may not have known you long but as my godson I'm asking you to protect your god brother whilst at Hogwarts i also leave you with fifty million galleons. Under no circumstances is Harry to go to the Dursley's"

After he said that the image of James disappeared and an image of Lily appeared and she said "I Lady Lillian Marie Isabelle Potter nee Evans being of soul, mind and body declare this to be my final will and testament"

"To Lord James Henry Potter I name you regent of the Evans family fortune until Harry is ready to take on the responsibility. I also leave you the task of taking care of our son. I love you Jay and i hope you achieve your goal in becoming a successful Auror and healer"

"To Lord Harry James Potter i leave you with my share of the Evans family fortune and the ownership of all the properties and businesses included. Harry I know it's not much but at least it's something plus I left you something special in my vault and in the Potter vault they're yours to give to your future wife. Your father will look after you if I'm dead"

"To Lord Sirius Orion Black i leave you the task as Harry's godfather to help James take care of Harry and an additional of three million galleons will be there if needed each month. You better take care of Harry if James is dead or there will be hell to pay in your afterlife"

"To Lord Remus John Lupin as the grounded one of the marauders I'm asking you to help the men take care of Harry and an additional of three million galleons will be added to your vault each month to take care of Harry"

"To Severus Tobias Snape I leave you with five hundred thousand galleons and as my friend I'm asking you to help protect Harry don't let your past with the marauders cloud your judgement"

"To Minerva McGonagall as my Aunt I'm asking you to help the others protect Harry and to help guide him if the others are indisposed or cannot take care of Harry"

"To Lord and Lady Malfoy I leave you with one hundred thousand galleons and to help protect Harry. To Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy as my godson I'm asking you to help protect your god brother whilst at Hogwarts. Under no circumstances is Harry to be left with my sister and her family"

After Lily said that her image disappeared and Master Griphook said "all the transactions have been made here's a list of all the properties, businesses and other things included"

Harry looks over the list with Hermione and said "Oh my god that is a lot wow";

Hermione said "Blimy Harry Carlisle, Esme and the others will be shocked unless Alice foresaw this happening"

Griphook said "I know this is a lot to process but you're both very wealthy people here are your rings" Griphook hands Harry the first box and hands Hermione the second.

Both Harry and Hermione open them and Harry placed his ring which looked like a phoenix on top of a P on a square shaped ring that was gold on and it re-sizes to fit his finger and would grow as he does and then he got the ring from the box Hermione was handed and placed the ring on her finger which looked a little bit more feminine and it re-sized to fit her finger but would grow as she grows and Harry said "are the rings in the Potter and Evans family vaults wedding bands"?

Griphook said "Yes I suspect they are Lord Potter"

Griphook clicked his fingers and the box which contains the ring appears and Harry opened it and said "Mia come; here please"

Hermione goes over to her husband and Harry placed the feminine wedding band which was white gold embedded with diamonds on her finger and like the Potter family signet rings the ring would grow as Hermione did and she said "Harry it's beautiful"

Hermione gets out the male wedding band which was a plane white gold band on his finger and like her ring it would grow as he does.

* * *

Later that year...

Hermione was watching her husband play Quidditch alongside him since she became a chaser after they both caught Neville Longbottom's rememberall and then Harry fell off his broom and Hermione flew next to him and said "Harry what's wrong with your Nimbus"?

Harry said "I don't know Mia help me"!

Hermione said "Alright I see the problem *knocks Severus's concentration blocking Quirrel's site*

Harry said "I'm alright *gets back on his broom* let's win this for our house and the honour of Godric"!

So then both went to where Flint had his sites on the Snitch and both nod to each other and all three nearly crash into a stand and so Flint retreated up whilst Harry tripped on his broom but also had the Snitch in his mouth and then spits it out and Hermione said "Yes"! *winks at her family* *goes to Harry and hugs him on the broom*

All of Gryffindor cheer and the Professor's seem happy by the result and both Carlisle and Esme wink at Harry and Hermione.


	4. Summer and an unexpected guest

Chapter Four ~ Summer holidays and an unexpected guest

Harry and Hermione had a really nice summer and they were in Forks when someone knocked on the door and Hermione said "Who is that"?

So Hermione opened it and stood there was a sandy blonde guy with brown/amber eyes and he said "Hi I'm Remus Lupin I knew your parents Harry"

Harry said "Hi Remus this is my wife Hermione Potter wait how'd you find me"?

Remus said "I have high senses *smells vampires* Ewww i smell vampires"

Hermione smiled "Oh they're just my family and they'd say the same" said Hermione.

Rosalie came into the room and said "Ewww i smell wet dog what's a wolf doing here Mia"?

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Rose this is Remus Lupin he's a friend of Harry's parents, Remus this is my sister Rosalie Hale"

Remus smiled and said "Hi it's nice to meet you"

Rosalie said "Likewise so what brings you here Remus"?

Remus said "I came to see Harry as I found out from Minerva an old friend/ex-professor of mine told me he was staying here with his new in-laws and so hearing that I knew Harry had found his soul mate.

Rosalie said "Well then why don't you come in then"?

So then he came inside and they went upstairs to the living room and Esme said "Rose, Harry, Mia what's a human doing in the house"?

Hermione said "Esme this is Remus Lupin a friend of Harry's dad's and well he came here to see us"

Remus said "I'm sorry Mrs Cullen that i turned up here unexpectedly but i only wished to see Harry after ten years and to meet his wife"

Esme sighed sitting on the sofa across from Harry and Hermione said "Remus from all that Harry and Hermione told my family and I about James and Lily Potter's will's you were to look after Harry why didn't you"?

Remus sat down and said "I'm going to be blunt and say this the reason why i couldn't see Harry was because Dumbledore's very manipulative and believes what he's doing is for the "greater good" and so the reason i couldn't see Harry was because Dumbledore placed a charm on me and I couldn't go anywhere near Harry but because Harry's taken over it somehow was gone and so i can come see my godson again"

Harry sighed cuddling up to his wife and said "Dumbledore's becoming a problem *sighs* we need to find a way of getting Sirius out of Azkaban"

Remus said "We need to speak with Kingsley Shacklebolt about this if we want to prove Sirius is innocent though i was made to believe otherwise by Dumbledore"

Hermione squeezed her husband's hand gently and said "Remus is right Harry we need all the help we can get"

Harry sighed and said "I'm really mad at him right now i mean first he places me in the one place my parents told in their wills i wasn't supposed to be placed and now he places my godfather in prison ugh I'm really mad"

Remus said "Harry we'll get Sirius out of Azkaban i promise you that cub"


	5. going to see Kingsley and Seeing Sirius

Chapter Five ~ going to see Kingsley and Freeing Sirius from Azkaban

Remus apparated himself Harry and Hermione to the Ministry of Magic and they went up to where Kingsley's office was.

Kingsley Shacklebolt an african tall man who was wearing purple robes and a purple hat said "Remus my old friend it's good to see you *notices the Potter signet rings* Lord and Lady Potter what can i do for you"?

Hermione turned to him and said "Mr Shacklebolt could you help us free Sirius Black from Azkaban"?

Kingsley smiled at her politeness and manners and said "I can Lady Potter and call me Kingsley"

Hermione smiled and said "Okay then call me Hermione and my husband Harry we are after all rather young to be known by our titles"

Harry smiled at his wife and said "Mia was raised by vampires"

Hermione turned to her husband and said "hey i thought we were going to keep that a secret"?

Harry blushed and said "Sorry it slipped out plus if we do decide to prove Sirius as innocent it'll mean us being exposed anyways"

Hermione sighed at her husband and said "I know Harry and hopefully no one will know I'm related to the Cullen's though Dumbledore's starting to get suspicious as he knows it's the way i look at the Cullen family at meals when in the Great Hall"

Kingsley turned to the couple and said "What's the meddling; fool doing now"?

Hermione angry at what Dumbledore did said "Well he's trying to manipulate us i mean he placed Harry with the people James and Lily didn't want him in and well yeah practically neglected him for 10 years so forgive me if I'm really pissed off"

Harry laughed at his wife because it was funny seeing her look pissed off at their Headmaster and said "thanks Mia at least I'm not the only one pissed off at him"

A man with short dark brown greying hair with blue eyes and was dressed in green robes approached them and said "you're not the only ones who want revenge for what Dumbledore did Harry, Hermione"

Harry looked at the strange man who was obviously a wizard and said "Who are you"?

The man smiled at his godson's son and said "I'm Tom Riddle i must be quick since this potion only lasts so long *sighs* if you both wish to be a part of the Shadows we'll help you"

Hermione said with curiousity and hunger for more knowledge said "Wait I'm sorry but what are the Shadows"?

Tom smiled at her enthusiasm for knowledge looked at her family crest the Cullen family crest recognizing it immediately and said "Hmm you're a Cullen i presume"?

Hermione smiled back and said "My maiden name is Cullen yes why do you know my family"?

Tom said " Yes I know your family well Lady Potter I have done for about 50 years of my life"

Hermione sighed and said "I was adopted by them at aged three after my birth parents were killed"

Tom knowing kind of what she was going through not remembering her parents as his mother died when he was born and his father never knew him or of his existence said "Oh I'm sorry about that" Tom sighed and said "Remus you know where to find us Shadows I presume"?

Remus smiled at his adoptive Uncle and said "Yup I remember well Tom"

Kingsley wanting to keep their leader safe said "As do I Tom now go before someone knows"

Tom turned to Kingsley and said "Oh i intended going as i don't want to get caught"

So then he apparated out and Harry said "well that was interesting"

Herminoe said "I'd say *giggles* so are we going to see Sirius or not"?

Harry snapping out of his daze said "Oh yeah"

So then Kingsley escorted them down to Azkaban and the auror who was guarding the cell to Sirius's cell who had short blonde hair and green eyes said "Kingsley they shouldn't be here Potter of all people is in danger of joining his parents"

Harry turned to the Auror and said "I can take care of myself Auror Michael" Harry showed him his ring and said "As Lord Potter I demand to see him"

The former Auror gulped clearly scared of Harry's wrath as Harry was head of his department and said "y-yes sir"

The Auror opened the cell and Harry, Hermione, Remus and Kingsley stepped into the cell and Sirius who had long black shaggy hair and wore a stripped suit/robe and had bangs under his grey eyes said "H-Harry is that you"?

Harry smiled at his godfather and said "It is Sirius this is my wife Lady Hermione" Harry paused and looked at his wife and said "what's your middle name Mia"? Hermione rolled her eyes and said "My middle name's Lily-Rose" Harry continued and said "Cullen-Potter"

Sirius smirked and said "I'm glad you found your soul-mate Harry and she's a Cullen too ooh bad karma on my family's part"

Hermione turned to Sirius and said "Why would it be a problem Sirius"?

Sirius said "Hello I'm a Black my family well my cousin Billy Black is an elder of the Quileute tribe and I'm a Quileute so the Cullen's and the wolf pack made a treaty that the Cullen's promised to never bite a human or the treaty was null and void"

Hermione shocked at what she was hearing said "What if it was necessary? I mean I'm NOT a vampire but the Cullen's took me in the goodness of their hearts and raised me from aged 3 to now and that was eight years ago now"

Sirius looked at her sympathetically and said "Oh I'm sorry for your loss" Sirius looks at Remus and said "long time no see Remus"

Remus said "It's good to see you too Padfoot I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

Hermione turned to her godfather-in-law and said "Sirius how do we get you out of here"?

Sirius said "The only way Hermione is if you get Wormtail/the rat that's hiding in the Weasley's to fess up to what he's done"

Harry turned to his godfather and said "Sirius we were going to expose our status to get you out but i need your memories to prove it"

Hermione thinking of a bright idea said "There's always veratiserum. The truth potion; what I've had knowledge from Minerva anyways i think that'll work but we'll need the rat and cast an anti-animagus and anti-apparation to stop him from vanishing"

Remus smiled at her bright idea and so he turned to her and said "Yup definitely clever and a good choice for Harry"

Sirius smiled and said "Hmm Mooney I can't say I don't agree with you"


	6. Catching a Rat and Freeing Sirius

Chapter Six ~ catching a Rat and proving Sirius's innocence

Remus apparated Harry and Hermione to the Burrow and Mr Weasley who had short red hair and blue eyes said "Remus what can I do for you"?

Remus said "Hello Arthur this is Lord Harry James Potter and his wife Lady Hermione Lily-Rose Cullen-Potter. Harry and Mia I'd like you to meet Arthur Weasley the patriarch of the Weasley family"

Arthur smiled at the young couple and said "Hello Harry i knew your parents, Hello Hermione it's lovely to meet you both. So Remus why did you bring them here"?

Remus sighed hoping he was wrong about the Weasley family pet rat and said "Does Percy still own that rat"?

Arthur said "No my youngest son Ronald owns it now I'll go get the rat"

Arthur went to get Ron's rat and said "here you are though he's missing a finger I'm not entirely sure how actually"

Remus recognizing it to be his old friend said "That isn't any rat Arthur I know Wormtail when I see him and that definitely is him"

Hermione casts the anti-animagus and anti-apparation spells on Pettigrew/Wormtail to stop him from escaping and Wormtail/Pettigrew appears as a human and he said "Remus my old friend"!

Remus turned to the chubby Wizard and said "Peter did you betray James and Lily"?

Wormtail said "I-I d-didn't m-mean t-t-to! *holds Hermione hostage* try anything and she dies"

Hermione screamed as she was terrified and said "Harry"!

Harry had an angry look on his face and said "No! *points his wand at Pettigrew* unhand her NOW"!

Hermione wandlessly stuns him and falls to the floor but also gets her wand back and Harry knelt down to her and hugged his wife and said "I thought I lost you"

Arthur had horror on his face that he harbored a murderer/traitor in his home for 12 years and said "What have I done"?

Hermione gets up with Harry still hugging her and Remus goes over to the couple and said "are you alright cub"?

Hermione said "I'm fine" She sees a large gash across her forearm and tries to cover it up but Harry notices his wife's bleeding and said "you're not alright we need to take you to Carlisle"

Hermione said "I know *hisses a bit at the sting* as an auror can you take care of Wormtail"?

Remus said "I could yes but I'll need Kingsley and Tonks's help"

Arthur said "Very well I'll floo them and I'm so sorry i didn't believe Sirius was innocent"

Harry said "It's alright he'll forgive you Mr Weasley by the way I think your son Ronald is jealous of my relationship/close bonding with Hermione"

Arthur said "I'll talk to him about it also Harry watch out for Ginevera as she's had a crush on you since she heard about your return to the Wizarding World also I get various letters from Minerva and Hermione your parents have also owled me about his behaviour"

Hermione trying to use her manners said "Umm not to be rude or anything but I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme like my 5 siblings were also adopted *sighs* my biological parents died when i was three"

Arthur smiled and said "Oh I'm sorry for your loss but at least you have your family and Harry"

Hermione smiled back and said "I know I do" Hermione winces at the pain and said "owwww"

Harry said "Remus, Arthur is it alright if I take Mia to Carlisle"?

Arthur turned to them as he didn't know Carlisle was a Doctor and said "What can he do about Mia's gash on her arm"?

Hermione simply explained "Carlisle's a doctor and so he'll be able to bandage it up for me"

Remus said "Go we'll be alright cubs"

Harry and Hermione apparated back to Forks, Washington and went into the Cullen's house and Esme noticed Hermione was bleeding and said "Mia, Harry what happened?

Hermione said "Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents and well let's just say I was almost killed because Pettigrew grabbed me"

Harry said "Esme Mia stunned him but at the same time somehow managed to get this large gash on her arm"

Carlisle entered the house and said "Hi anyone home"?

Esme turned to her husband and said "Carlisle I'm glad you're home Mia needs that gash looked at"

Carlisle noticed Hermione was bleeding and said "I see Mia, Harry why don't you come into my office"?

So then they went into Carlisle's office and he cleaned Mia's wound before bandaging it up and then he burned the bloody stuff and said "want to tell me how you got that nasty wound"?

Hermione explained to her father "Long story short we went to see Harry's godfather in Azkaban and well he told us the only way we could clear his name was to get Peter Pettigrew the one who truly betrayed them and Remus Harry's other guardian said that the rat looked similar to his old friend and so we went to the Weasley's and Pettigrew confessed but he held me hostage and that's how i got the nasty gash on my arm"

Carlisle said "I see well I'm glad you're alright Mia"

Sirius apparates in this time he was a lot cleaner and was wearing purple rubes with a black jacket and said "Oops my bad"

Harry turned to his godfather and said "Finally free Sirius"?

Sirius smiled back at his godson and said "Thanks to you both yes and actually Pettigrew's been put under for the dementers kiss basically he's getting his soul sucked from him"

Carlisle shivered and said "Ooh that makes even me as a vampire looked a bit scared"

Sirius turned to the young couple and said "Does he know"?

Hermione smirked and said "About you nope but i think Carlisle can smell the dog within you Sirius"

Carlisle who was smelling the foul wolf odor said "Mia's right I do smell wolf odor"

Sirius said "Aah that might be because I'm a Black well I was before I was disowned which I'm glad I am since well my family are known to be evil deatheaters and when I refused to be one at sixteen i ran away and my parents disowned me but it's the same thing as Andromeda my cousin though she was disowned for marrying a muggleborn Ted Tonks. When I ran away I went to James's and well that's how I became an honorary Potter"

Carlisle was amazed at Sirius's story and said "That's sad Sirius umm i take it you're related to Billy Black then"?

Sirius smirked and said "I am indeed Carlisle"

Hermione turned to her father and said "Carlisle is it okay if Harry and I take Sirius to see Billy"?

Carlisle said "Just be careful if they smell us on you they'd think the worse and well yeah"

Sirius reassured Carlisle by saying "I won't let them touch my godson and goddaughter in law"


	7. Meeting the Pack and Sirius's cousins

Chapter Seven ~ Meeting the pack and Sirius's cousins

Harry and Hermione walked to the wolf pack reserve and Hermione nervously knocked the door and Sam Uley the pack's leader/alpha male said "Sirius it's good to see you again why have you bought two humans"?

Sirius looked at the tall man and said "Sam this is my godson Harry and his wife Hermione Cullen-Potter"

Sam looked at Hermione a bit mad at what he heard because he thought the Cullen's broke the treaty and said "You're a Cullen Hermione"?

Hermione nervously said "I was adopted by them yes"

Sirius saw the Alpha looking concerned and said "Sam they haven't broken the treaty Mia wanted to live with them after all they found her in a feverish condition and she accidently apparated here because her parents died"

Hermione said "I witnessed their deaths and I vaguely remember my little sisters as they were only one year olds at the time so they'd be both be ten years old by now"

Harry comforting his wife said "It's alright Mia anyways we came here to take Sirius to Billy's but we didn't know where on your reserve he lives"

Sam said "Well I can show you *looks at his watch and notices its lunchtime* do you want some lunch"?

Hermione smiled and said "That'd be lovely thank you"

Harry and Hermione came into the house with Sirius and saw a load of other guys at the table and Emily Sam's wife said "Sam why didn't you tell me we had guests oh hello Sirius it's good to see you again"

Paul said "Yo Sam why did you let a Cullen in the house"?

Sirius said "Paul; watch it she's my goddaughter in-law"

Hermione was angry at Paul and said "Hey what's wrong with my family huh"?

Embry said "Well...they are vampires"

Harry said "We know that they're vampires and actually they did a good job in raising my wife"

Emily looked at Paul angry at what he just said and said "Paul that was uncalled for"

Quil said "So how; are Cullen's treating you"?

Hermione said "Pretty well I mean I was adopted by them eight years ago and I don't mind they're vampires"

Emily looked at her and said gently "You're a witch aren't you"?

Hermione smiled back and forgetting to introduce herself and Harry said "Yeah I'm Hermione Cullen-Potter by the way and this is my husband Harry Potter"

Sirius smiled at his goddaughter in law and said "Mia I told them about Harry on numerous occasions actually"

Harry smirked at his godfather and said "Nice you mentioned me Sirius"

Sirius smirked back and said "No problem pup i love mentioning you to my family and those i consider as family"

After lunch Sam took Harry, Hermione and Sirius over to Billy's house and Jacob said "who are you"?

Billy Black who was a former Quileute Elder and disabled said "Jacob...Sirius I thought you were in Azkaban"?

Sirius smiled at the former Elder of the tribe and said "I was but thanks to these two I was proved innocent"

Billy looked at his cousin and said "I never had any doubts that you weren't innocent"

Jacob looked at his father and was surprised he knew one of the people standing outside his door and said "Dad you know him"?

Billy smiled at his son and said "Yes I do Jacob you see he's your 2nd cousin"

Jacob looked at the tall man who had short longish brown hair and said "Wait this is Sirius"?

Sirius smiled at his 2nd cousin and said "Yup I am oh Billy, Jacob this is my godson Harry James Potter and his lovely wife Hermione Cullen-Potter"

Billy looked at the couple and saw something that he only heard about happening and said "You're both soul-mates"?

Hermione smiled at Billy and said "Yes we are and I know my family and the Quileute's have their differences but I'm not like them"

Billy said "I see well it was lovely to meet you both soul-bonds are incredibly rare and i've only ever heard about it from tales of my ancestors passed on generations to generations and before you know it it's turned into a folklore the stuff of legends"

Hermione said "Wow we'd like to hear about it sometime Billy"

Billy smiled at her curiosity and said "I'll be sure to let the others know and discuss it with them"

Harry smirked at his wife and at Billy and said "Umm Sirius will you be okay here for a bit"?

Sirius smiled at his godson and said "Yup you both go on back to the Cullen's but before you do Harry your grandmother was my great-Aunt and so that means you too are part wolf and well it seems you've found your mate"

Harry and Hermione looked at their godfather completely shocked at this and Harry said "Okay Sirius goodbye Billy, Jacob"

Billy and Jacob said "It was nice meeting you both"

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short and i'm sorry for not updating this sooner but I've been busy


	8. Going to Hogwarts

Chapter Eight ~ going back to Hogwarts

Harry, Hermione and the Cullen's sat in their compartment and they noticed a small blonde girl with blue eyes look a bit lost and so Hermione opened the compartment door and said "Hi I'm Hermione Cullen-Potter why don't you join us"?

Jasper feeling Luna's scared emotion said "Yeah we won't bite literally"

Luna looked at them nervous and a bit scared and she sat down and said "O-okay I'm Luna Lovegood by the way"

Jasper smiled and said "Hi Luna you know Mia I'm Jasper Hale this pixie here is my wife Alice Cullen".

Rosalie turned to the blonde and said "I'm Rosalie Hale Jasper's my twin and this is my husband Emmett Cullen and then there's Edward Cullen"

Harry smiled at Luna and said "I'm Harry Potter Hermione's my wife"

Hermione said "All a part from Harry we're all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen though Esme's teaching Muggle studies and Carlisle's assisting Madame Pomphrey as the Doctor of the Hospital Wing"

Luna said "Wow so you're all 2nd years then"?

Alice giggled at the younger blonde and said "no umm *removes her aging glamour like she does with Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper's aging charms* I'm actually nineteen, Edward's seventeen, both Jasper and Emmett are twenty and Rosalie's eighteen"

Hermione said "Harry and I are both twelve well in my case I'll be thirteen on 19th September as I was born in 1979 but still we're 2nd years so we'll help you if needed"

Luna said "Oh okay well it's nice to meet you all forgive me if I'm weird"

Edward said "Why would you think you're weird Luna"?

Luna said "Well i see; creatures others don't and people think I'm crazy/weird because of that"

Hermione smiled at her and said "Luna you're not crazy i mean Harry and I have wandless magic, Alice can see the future, Edward can read other people's thoughts, Jasper can sense others emotions, Emmett's super strong and the strongest in the house and Rosalie has natural beauty"

Edward said "As Mia said you're not alone others think we're weird too but hey it's who we are and I'd rather be unique than a "normal" person"

Jasper agreed with his younger brother and said "Exactly see Luna you're not alone"

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her family's glamour's back on and said "That's so no-one sees"

Harry turned to Luna and said "Luna please don't tell anyone what we've told you and actually I Harry James Potter within my power declare you Luna Lovegood under the protection of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter so mote it be"

Luna accepting his offer said "I Luna Selene Lovegood accept the protection of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter so mote it; be"

Just then a light surrounded Harry, Hermione and Luna then faded and Luna saw the Potter crest pendant on her because of the protection and Hermione said "Whoa that was interesting *smiles at Luna* Luna we'll protect you if anyone messes with you which i hope no one will you'll be safe since this pendant will protect you also no one but Harry and I can remove it from your neck"

Luna smiled at the couple and said "Thank you both I'm honoured Lord and Lady Potter to be given this privilege"

Hermione smiled at Luna not knowing she was her little sister and said "You're welcome Luna you're in a way our sister as well because of the protection"

Emmett said "That was some magic that was performed there"

Hermione said "Harry why do I get the feeling that something bad will happen at Hogwarts"?

Harry turned to his wife feeling the same thing and said "I don't know but i feel it too perhaps like last year we're in for an interesting year"

* * *

At the Sorting Hat Ceremony...

The Potter's and Cullen's watched as Luna was sorted and smiled as she was sorted into Ravenclaw and they watched as everyone else was sorted, the usual announcements from Dumbledore.

They noticed Ron wasn't there and neither was Severus Snape and had a feeling the red-head was in trouble they shook it off and began to eat well the Cullen's all looked like they were eating.

After the feast all the students and 1st years were shown to their respective dorms and turned in for the night.

The only one's who weren't asleep were the Cullen's since vampire's cannot sleep and so they watched Harry and Hermione sleep making sure no harm came to them during the night.

A/N: Sorry for the delay of getting Chapter's 7&8 done but I've been busy and i'm currently writing Chapter 9


	9. Heir of Slytherin

Chapter Nine ~ the Heir of Slytherin

Everything was going the way the Cullen's and Potter's wanted it to be and then one night when everyone finished classes and were returning they stopped as they saw Mrs Norris petrified and it was the 3rd attack so far.

Harry and Hermione heard something within the pipes and so they went to investigate when no one was looking and so they found an appropriate entrance to the Chamber of Secrets because Lady Hogwarts told them and so they went into the main chamber and saw a tall boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes and he said "Who are you how'd you get in the Chamber"?

Hermione said "I have three words to say about this Tom Riddle we're heirs of Slytherin.

Tom Riddle gasped and said "That's impossible I'm the hair of Salazar Slytherin"!

Salazar who was a tall broad shoulders man and had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing Emerald Green Robes said "There can be more than one Thomas Riddle"

Harry said "Look we know you're Voldemort and that your life will be fucked up by Dumbledork trust us he screwed with our lives too"

Tom looked at Harry and said "Damn it you're right he's truly fucked my life up and kept on insisting i return to that awful orphanage"

Hermione who had a kind heart because of how she was raised by the Cullen's said "Tom we feel really bad for you but maybe we can help"

Tom looked at her and said sadly "You can't help me I'm a memory in my diary"

Harry turned to him and said "Do you have the diary"?

Ginny had long red hair, brown eyes and freckles said "No but I do Harry, Hermione"

Hermione turned to her and said "Ginevera give us the diary please maybe we can help"

Ginny sighed and said "look I don't believe in my mother's crazy obsessions with you Harry same with Ron does with Hermione but I want to help"

Hermione smiled and said "Harry i think we should you know before she gets really messed up in Mrs Weasley's obsessions too"

Harry turned to his wife and said "I know Mr Weasley warned us of it"

Hermione turned to the younger girl and said "Ginny will you accept Harry and I are married"?

Ginny smiled at the young couple and said "Yes as I want to do the right thing and I believe my mother's doing what she's doing to get the Potter inheritances"

Hermione smiled back and said "We know Alice my sister warned us of it and we know because of Gringotts bank telling us"

Ginny looked at Hermione and said "Hermione is it me or do your siblings not eat"?

Hermione laughed and said "it's true they avoid sunlight and don't eat but they don't sleep either"

Salazar thought of the only creatures to have those type of signs said "There's only one mystical creature that does that. Are they vampires"?

Hermione sighed and said "Yes they are grandpa but i'm human" What? You're our great-grandfather times many generations"

Rowena Ravenclaw-Slytherin had long black hair and brown eyes and wore dark blue robes said "Salazar there you are...oh hi I'm Rowena Ravenclaw-Slytherin"

Hermione smiled at her great-grandmother and said "We know I'm your heir after all"

Rowena smiled at Hermione and immediately recognized her as her heir and said "Oh yes you are brightest Witch of her age"

Ginny gives Harry the diary and Hermione summons some ink and a quill and then Harry then wrote in the diary a warning to Tom Riddle which worked and Harry said "there that worked did you get the message Tom"?

Tom sadly said "I did indeed Harry thanks for the warning but it was too late"

Harry said "Damn it! Well we're just going to have to un-curse you"

Tom looked at the young couple and said "Why would you help me"?

Hermione said "Because you're our distant cousin and so we'll help family"

Harry smiled at his wife and her choose at words he couldn't do better at describing and said "Tom we'll help you later we promise"

Harry turned to Ginny and said "I Harry James Potter within my power declare you Ginevera Molly Weasley under the protection of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter so mote it be"

Ginny smiled at Harry and said "I Ginevera Molly accept the declaration of protection from the Ancient and Noble House of Potter so mote it be"

Just then a light surrounded Harry, Hermione and Ginny then faded and Ginny saw the Potter crest pendant on her because of the protection and Ginny smiled honoured she had the Potter family's protection said "thank you both wow I'm honoured"

Harry smiled back and said "Ginny can you act as if you're a part of your mother and Dumbledore's plot"?

Ginny smirked and said "I could do that yes and actually that's what I was going to do Harry"

Hermione smirked at her Sly and cunning skills and said "You'll tell us what they're planning right"?

Ginny said "Yup i will Mia don't worry they trust me and will do till we expose their true colors"

Salazar and Rowena laughed at the red head's ambition to help her friends and to expose her mother's true nature and Salazar said "Ginny you could've been a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw"

Harry and Hermione laughed and Harry said "Ginny I'm going to help you block your mind from Dumbledore and your mother as if they see this memory of us telling you this they'll freak"

Hermione said "I'll get Alice to help too I mean she's had years of protecting her mind I mean she was in a mental asylum because her father placed her there thinking she was mad and as a result after she was turned she can't remember much of her human life plus it was 1919 so people were still afraid of the unexplained"

Harry was sad at hearing his sister in-law's story from his wife and said "Poor Alice; I know *sighs* i hate Dumbledore a lot at the moment but we cannot do anything till we bust him with proof"

Hermione agreed with her husband and said "Then it's lucky we have Minerva helping us too"

A/N: Hi all Sorry i'm posting this a bit late but i've been kinda busy working on other stories and other things in my life right now


End file.
